


Intoxicated

by UllaBritta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bar Fight, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Night Stands, Yaoi, badass!iruka, kakairu!kinkmeme, seductive!kakashi, since alcohol is involved, some kind of lube is being used at least that is not saliva!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UllaBritta/pseuds/UllaBritta
Summary: After witnessing Iruka in a bar fight, Kakashi lets the man know just how impressed he is with him.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaIru!KinkMeme 2012.  
> Request: "Can I have Kakashi noticing Iruka's epicness for the first time while watching him in a bar fight? Drunken bar bathroom sex ensues? Please?"
> 
> (This fic was posted before by me on FF and LJ. I'm moving all my fics to Ao3.)

The chair hit the wall and smashed into pieces. The man it was aimed at had barely dodged it by an inch. Facing the bull that had been unleashed in the bar, he surely would have quivered in the knees if it weren't for the amount of beer in his system that made him stupidly brave under the devilish stare of the other. Those eyes, they were burning and they were directed straight at him and anyone else who dared to oppose the raging bull.

It all had started with a few glasses of alcohol and laughs. A few words had turned ugly and now the guests were at each other's throats. Had they been sober then they might have decided to forgive and forget but this was not the case here. Especially not for the bull in question. Or rather, the usually caring school teacher that now showed what he was really capable of. It was a matter of personal pride and being finally allowed to vent all that pent up anger, frustration and worry that he kept bottled up so he wouldn't frighten the children, not too much anyway. Despite them being the cause for these emotions.  
  
That chair was soon followed by bottles thrown from different directions by different people. The bartender had hidden in a back room to save himself. This was a shinobi bar. He knew that this type of things might occur due to the pressure these men were under so he didn't call the police or tried to stop them. Not to mention, one or two of the men out there _were_ the police. All he could do was wait for the ruckus to subside and then send the bill for the damages to the Hokage.  
  


All of this was seen from the second floor of the cramped bar. Only one man stood there and kept an eye on what was happening, mentally prepared to intervene if anyone went out of line. His eye, the one that was visible, was glued to the teacher. Hatake Kakashi observed Umino Iruka with fascination. Awe even. Or maybe it was just a great deal of surprise. These two shinobi didn't have any particular relationship. Hardly knew one another and had spoken very little with each other. Yet this was truly a sight to behold; Iruka dodging and pulling punches. Standing in the eye of the tornado that was shaking the little bar and refusing to back down. Iruka's hitai-ate was tucked down in his trouser pocket. All the shinobi took them off when entering the bar, ranks and work forgotten for a moment yet Kakashi had his hitai-ate still on to keep his sharingan eye closed. Iruka's eyes were on fire and locks of disheveled hair fell down on his face, sticking to his damp forehead and cheeks. His face was flushed from too much saké and the battle. The flak jacket was gone, he was wearing his black turtleneck with his sleeves rolled up and his fists were clenched. Kakashi couldn't tear his gaze away.

 

  
Despite all that saké, Iruka prided himself that he was still pretty clear in the head and could concentrate enough to keep himself from getting hurt. Some of the shinobis had managed to land a hit or two, however, defense had always been his strong side. That and the alcohol in his body took the edge off any painful strike he received. Although, to hurt someone wasn't their motive: They just wanted to kick up some dust, leaving bruises but not break any bones. Iruka turned to grab the wrist of whoever was his current opponent yet failed to see the swift left hook that followed and connected with his lips. Iruka staggered and his back hit the wall. A hand came up to his mouth, his lower lip bleeding. That was the signal for Kakashi to jump down and remove the teacher from the riot.  
  
Iruka's head was spinning. One second he was against a hard wooden wall surrounded by loud fighting men and the next he was in a much calmer and smaller room. The wall was cool against his warm back. He was in the bar's only bathroom. But he wasn't alone.  
  
"I believe that a break is in order for you now… How is your lip?"  
  
The teacher's dark eyes met the single black one of Hatake Kakashi. If it weren't for the alcohol that made his head fuzzy now, he would have probably been more surprised to see that face. The question was asked so quietly, almost whispered. "I-It's fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Kakashi tilted Iruka's chin up with the tip of his fingers and inspected his wound. With his other hand he opened up the tap and dampened a paper towel with cold water. The bathroom was cramped and made only for one person to be in so the two men were forced to stand very close to each other. Kakashi wiped away the blood from Iruka's lip gently, who only stared at the calm-looking face in front of him so close to his own. It hit him that he should probably say something, anything...  
  
"You… don't have to… um do that…" Mumbled words, he wondered if Kakashi had understood any of that, or even if he heard them. Kakashi didn't respond. Instead he looked Iruka in the eyes and gave what must have been a reassuring smile judging from the glint in his visible eye.  
  
"Does sensei participate in bar fights often?"  
  
That seemed to remind Iruka just where he was and why. He furrowed his brows trying to look more proper and straightened his back a bit. Kakashi was still dabbing his lip. The cool piece of paper soothed the dull throbbing from the wound.  
  
"Not really no… Do you patch up the participants of bar fights often?" He countered and tried not to blush. Deep down, he knew that losing control like that in a bar wasn't considered good conduct, especially not for a school teacher. Yet he couldn't deny how good it felt to just let out all of that energy. And to have someone meet his punches, a fellow shinobi without any malicious intent. They all had done it for the same reason.  
  
"No, not really…" Kakashi responded and finished his treatment of Iruka's lip. When his hand left his lip, Iruka suddenly noticed just how close they were. It felt odd to be so near Hatake Kakashi, a man he wasn't very well acquainted with and quite frankly didn't like all that much. Although, at the same time, he didn't really seem to mind. It must have been the alcohol muddling his brain. Iruka cleared his throat and licked his lips which tasted faintly like copper and he felt the cut against his tongue.  
  
"Then why do you-" He was interrupted. By Kakashi's lips on his own. Once again, his mind failed to register what was really happening and it took a couple of long seconds for him to react to the other man kissing him and wrapping his strong arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka made a noise in the back of his throat and grabbed Kakashi's biceps, trying to push him away but feeling how he instead seemed to weaken. By sheer stubbornness did he manage to rip away his mouth.  
  
"Wha-what are you do-doing… Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka's temperature rose from the embarrassment and anger, staining his cheeks further. Kakashi was still holding him tight and didn't look like he was about to let go anytime soon. When he had pulled down his mask Iruka didn't even know. A small voice somewhere in the back of his head was reminding him of the significance of seeing the famous shinobi without his mask on but Iruka couldn't care less at that moment.  
  
"Showing you how you impressed me earlier." This time it really was a whisper from Kakashi. His voice held heat and urgency in it and his eye was unusually dark and focused. Kakashi's body was very, very warm as it pressed flush against Iruka's whose brows furrowed in confusion. Iruka was really not in the mood for any jokes tonight. He might be drunk and roughed up after the fight but that didn't mean that someone could just make an ass of him. Especially not this man!  
  
"What the hell are you-" He started although Kakashi made the rest of the words die when he pressed his lips against Iruka's ear and breathed out his answer.  
  
"Can't I be impressed by you and give you some praise? You are very capable."  
  
Iruka eyelids fluttered shut and he gritted his teeth so he wouldn't moan. His ears were one of his weak spots. His fingers around Kakashi's arms tightened their grip; he refused to give up so easily. "Th-thank you… You can let me go now."  
  
Kakashi heard the shudder in Iruka's voice and tightened his arms around the man's waist almost painfully. Iruka gasped at the sudden motion, his breath hitching. The embrace squeezed out any further protest from him.  
  
"No… I don't want to." He whispered yet again in Iruka's ear. This time, a moan did escape Iruka. "And judging by your voice, neither do you."  
  
Iruka tried to object yet another kiss stopped him from doing so. Kakashi licked the abused lip, forcing himself to be gentle with the man's mouth. Iruka opened his mouth hesitantly and Kakashi slipped tongue in, deepening the kiss. Everything had turned into a haze in Iruka's mind. The absurd situation was slowly destroying any rational and sane thought, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Hatake Kakashi proved to be an excellent kisser as he licked, nipped and sucked on Iruka's tongue. He tasted like shôchû mixed with his own sweetness but he was still practically sober compared to Iruka who had by now given in to his carnal desires and Kakashi's body. If anything, Iruka could always blame the liquor for this little fling. His own hands glided over Kakashi's arms to his broad back and held him close. However, Kakashi's flak jacket was annoying him. It was in the way and hindered him from feeling the man's muscles and heat properly. Parting for a second to catch his breath, Iruka started to unzip that jacket and proceeded to take it off Kakashi who let him and busied himself by nipping on the Iruka's jaw and ears. The jacket fell on the bathroom floor and so did Kakashi's gloves.  
  
Under Iruka's shirt one of his hands went, caressing the damp and hot skin. His other hand pulled down the teacher's turtleneck collar to so he could suck on his neck. The other man hummed in approval and sneaked his own hands to Kakashi's firm behind and gave it a good squeeze. Kakashi jerked in surprise and groaned, lips plastered wetly against Iruka's throat. For that, Kakashi pushed his thigh between the man's legs and ground their bodies together letting him feel his growing need. Iruka wasn't late to respond to the feel of Kakashi's bulge against his own by arching his back and letting out a soft moan, his lips trembling.  
  
Hands pushed up Iruka's shirt, revealing his toned upper body and perky nipples. Somehow it felt like Iruka was the one getting undressed quicker, he couldn't have that. A zipper went down and pants were tugged to rest on Kakashi's hips. Leaving a big red mark on the other's neck, Kakashi licked his own lips and helped Iruka with his pants while looking straight into Iruka's eyes. If Iruka wasn't flushed before he certainly was now with the predatory look Kakashi graced him with. Not to be outdone, or maybe to stop him from staring, Iruka grabbed his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. His hair was slightly coarse yet soft. It reminded Iruka of fur and he began to pull and stroke it while his tongue plunged into the man's mouth.  
  
Kakashi reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small tube of soothing ointment that no shinobi leaves the house without. The kiss ended and Iruka's eyes went to the tube in Kakashi's hand. This was his opportunity to stop and end it with just that make out session. Or he could stay and continue. Kakashi was hot and his cheeks were tinged red, revealed face so very handsome. His hair was messy, even more so than usual, and he smelled musky and faintly of cologne. And his eye was trained on Iruka in question, the unspoken words suspended in the air.

Umino Iruka chose the latter of his two options, and turned around.

Chest against the wall, Iruka allowed Kakashi to pull down his pants completely and start preparing him. Neither of the men were virgins, not even when it came to being with other men. Kakashi pushed in his slick fingers inside and distracted the teacher from the temporary discomfort by caressing Iruka's exposed chest and belly. His nipples were soft and smooth. Iruka enjoyed how he pulled and rubbed them, he enjoyed everything that Hatake Kakashi was doing to him tonight. Every time those fingers or lips connected with his skin, he would become more and more impatient. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to be relaxed enough to take things further, half the job had already been done by the liquor.  
  
Kakashi tugged down his own pants enough to free his rock hard erection. It looked like the man in front of him had riled him up more than he could recall anyone else doing. His muscles were trembling, almost pleasantly, from the anticipation of riding and dominating this beast. Who knew, so innocent looking and yet… He pushed in, feeling the walls around him expand but still hugging him tight. He closed his eyes and sighted. Iruka let out a strangled noise. Then he began to move, slowly.  
  
Iruka braced himself against the wall letting out short breaths of strain and pleasure. It was evident Kakashi was experienced, much to Iruka's luck. No matter how desirable a male was, if he didn't know how to do things it would quickly dissolve into nothing. Kakashi pulled off Iruka's hair band and fisted his fingers into the silky strands and jerked his head back so he would have access to his neck with his mouth again. Iruka's breathing was getting harsher and louder, the occasional low moan slipping out as the other man pressed himself deeper into him and quickened his pace. Kakashi wasn't as loud but his grunts vibrated against Iruka's throat and heightened the man's excitement. Kakashi had an appealing voice to begin with yet in this state it was downright dangerous.  
  
His free hand held on to Iruka's hip, who palmed and stroked his own erection to bring himself closer and closer to heaven. The pace of the two men had altered from deep and slow to fast and almost desperate.  
  
"Aah… Ha-harder!"  
  
Kakashi shivered from the wanton need in the male's voice and complied, going as deep and hard as he could without hurting him. The way Iruka squeezed him made it painfully clear that he wouldn't last long. Iruka worked on himself more feverishly knowing the same. However, Iruka beat him to it when he shuddered and breathed out Kakashi's name, staining the wall and clenching down on the other's hard length. Kakashi gasped and thrust against Iruka a couple of more times, blindly searching for his peak that was so, so close. His body stiffened and he clenched his teeth, releasing inside of Umino Iruka who accepted it all with  a groan and a tired smile on his lips.

  
  
It was well into the night when the two men left the bar with soft Goodbyes. Their embarrassed smiles and fleeting gazes being the only reminder of what had just happened between them. Iruka would go home to find the marks on his body blatantly telling the tale of him being held and he would blush but not regret. Kakashi would lie in his bed awake all of the remaining night and relive everything in his head and wonder if perhaps he should stop by that particular bar someday again…


End file.
